Shades Of Cool
by Shelikernr
Summary: De acuerdo, dejaré que me impresiones con las melodías que haz elegido para mí.


**Shades Of Cool**

" _Esta canción me hace recordar mucho a ti."_

Te veo divagar con los ojos cerrados. ¿Estas bailando? Te ves tan extraña, alrededor de ese comienzo tan deprimente. Las comisuras de tus labios se elevan en una sonrisa. Tus ojos se dedican a mirarme. ¿Acaso te parezco deprimente?

No, no conozco a Lana Del Rey. Es la primera vez que escucho una de sus canciones. Tus inquietantes movimientos me confunden y la mujer comienza a cantar. Tiene voz melodiosa, me hace recordar a una época en la que todo era más fácil.

 _My baby lives in shades of blue  
Blue eyes and jazz and attitude_

Te alejas con movimientos de bailarina, aún pendiente de mi mirada. Me acomodo en mi lugar, atento a la música. Oh, siempre sacando una parte de mí que nadie conoce. Eso lo haces como nadie, eres única. Me veo reflejado en tus ojos y me siento feliz de haberte traído aquí, a mi hogar.

Terminamos solos en la cocina, solos y con el condenado reproductor MP3. No puedo decirte nada, pues te he dado permiso. Sabes que la música, tu música, no va conmigo en absoluto. Aunque este ritmo se escucha, se siente bien. Estoy confundido. Me confundes.

Con tus labios comienzas a cantar en silencio.

 _But I can't fix him  
Can't make him better  
And I can't do nothing about  
His strange weather _

Las comisuras de tus labios se vuelven hacia abajo. No dejas de bailar. Tus caderas ahora se balancean ante mí, tus manos se mueven lentamente. El vestido blanco que te he regalado tiembla por los movimientos provocados por tu cuerpo. Bailas, bailas demasiado. Puedo sentirte. Me gusta como el movimiento de tus pies rozan el suelo, me gusta como mueves tus hombros ante el estribillo. Siento tu mirada pendiente en mí, cantando muda otra vez.

 _'Cause you are unfixable  
I can't break through your world  
'Cause you live in shades of cool  
Your heart is unbreakable… _

Oh, cariño, si tú supieras…

Es lenta, es hermosa, la canción que me has dedicado. ¿Me sientes triste, irrompible? Vivo entre sombras frías, eso ya lo sé. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

Pero tú más que nadie.

Me distraen las luces de afuera, desde la ventana hacia el jardín. Es un día muy hermoso, podría invitarte a caminar… pero me mantengo quieto en donde estoy, pues no puedo encontrarme a mí mismo.

¿No puedes atravesar mi mundo?

Pero si eres tú la que ha roto cada barrera, cada muralla, en las que me he resguardado a mí mismo de personas como tú. Personas que con una palabra podrían hacerme daño, que podrían hacer que mi corazón vuelva a quebrarse. Das un giro sobre ti misma y tus cabellos bailan, coloreados por el sol.

 _He prays for love, he prays for peace  
And maybe someone new_

Tus canciones se han equivocado.

Sonrió para mis adentros al verte tan confundida, tal vez esperabas que tu dedicatoria me haga sonreír o echar una risas. Si, cariño, estas canciones no se han equivocado del todo.

Soy una persona fría, he vivido mis años en sombras y no puedes hacer nada por mí. Nada podrá cambiarlo.

Pero estoy seguro de una cosa.

Me adelanto a caminar, pues sé que te acercarás antes. Tus ojos están buscando una salida, pero no hay lugar al que puedas ir. Te tengo atrapada, cautiva, y me encanta. Te vez tan temerosa, pero no dejas que el orgullo caiga, estás allí porque quieres. ¿Sabes? Yo también estoy aquí porque quiero. _Shades Of Cool_ no deja sonar, se convierte en nuestro tema de ambiente.

No sabes el placer que me hace el tenerte entre mis brazos, y tú sorprendida respondes con un estremecimiento. Reposo tu cabeza en mi pecho y te aprieto fuerte, muy fuerte. No quiero que vivas en las mismas sombras, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Y, en parte, también estoy enojado contigo.

Porque has descubierto mis secretos, cariño.

Sin saberlo, tu curiosidad ha florecido entre canciones que no deberían de tener ningún significado.

 _But I can't help him  
Can't make him better  
And I can't do nothing about  
His strange weather_

— ¿No estás enojado conmigo, Ruki? —preguntas, y yo me dejo llevar por la risa que sale de mis labios.

Estoy muy enojado. Has conseguido que te quiera más de lo que te he querido nunca, con tu tonta y eterna inocencia. ¿Acaso no puedes verlo?

 _Shades Of Cool_ parece que está a punto de terminar, y te mantengo muy cerca de mi cuerpo. Ella canta como si fuese una diosa, me gusta. Jamás pensé que me gustaría algo de tu repertorio, ganado, deberías de sentirte orgullosa.

 _You are unfixable  
I can't break through your world  
'Cause you live in shades of cool  
Your heart is unbreakable… _

Inhalo el dulce aroma que desprende tu cabello, sintiendo que las sombras ya no están tan encima de mí. Al menos cuando estoy contigo las pesadillas de ese ayer no me atormentan. Porque me quieres, y eso hace que confíe en ti como para que vengas a mí, abras tu valentía ante estos ojos grises y me dediques versos.

 _You're crumbling  
Sadly...  
You're sadly  
Crumbling..._

La canción no se ha equivocado del todo, y eso me he dado cuenta mucho antes de poder tocarte. Tan solo unas palabras, simples palabras que me hacen saber que sí me conoces.

— No, no estoy enojado contigo.

Aunque cambiaré tus canciones, sino te importa. Si me quieres, no me odiarías por unas pequeñas palabras, ¿no?

 _He lives for love, he loves his books  
He loves his baby too…_

* * *

 ** _Un RukixReader dedicado a todas mis lectoras que siempre dejan un lindo review en mis historias :3_**

 ** _Ya pasó un año y más de cinco meses desde mi primer Fic, la verdad estoy muy emotiva y escuchar Lana Del Rey me hace escribir cosas como estas XD_**

 ** _Recomiendo Shades Of Cool, deben de escucharla! :D_**

 ** _En fin uwu un beso a todas y que pasen una linda semana, ¡Terminando el lunes con un OS!_**

 ** _Haré más, no he terminado solo con Ruki uwu heuheueheu_**

 ** _¡Bye bye!_**

 ** _By: Shelikernr_**


End file.
